Fourteen Series
by Ying Mei Kim
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah yang terjadi di hari ke-14. EXO/BAP/SHINee Jino. BangHim for this chap.


**Fourteen Series**

**_(Candle Day)_**

**.**

**.**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance (gagal)**

**Cast: Bang Yong Guk, Kim Him Chan**

**Warning: GS, typos bertebaran, tidak sesuai EYD, abal, no edit.**

**Disclaimer:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"... I think it's enough for today. See you next week."

Senyum sumbringah sontak mengembang memebuhi wajah Him Chan. Dua kalimat berbahasa inggris yang dilontarkan namja tabun di depan kelasnya nampak berhasil mengusir roh bernama bosan yang sedari tadi menaungi tubuh Him Chan. Yeoja itu meraih beberapa buku di atas meja dan memasukkannya kedalam tas dengan semangat.

Him Chan bergegas pergi meninggalkan kelas. Kaki-kaki jenjangnya melangkah ringan melewati setiap pintu yang menjadi pajangan mutlak penghias lorong.

Him Chan dikenal sebagai seorang mahasiswi yang ramah. Sesekali kedua belah bibirnya nampak tergerak menyapa orang-orang yang ia kenal. Sesekali pula yeoja itu nampak membungkuk hormat pada dosen pengajar.

Alas sepatu Him Chan yang sebelumnya menapaki lantai marmer kini beralih menyentuh lapisan semen. Kakinya berayun melewati taman berlapis butiran butiran salju yang tampak semakin menebal. Hingga gerbang universitas kini hanya beberapa meter di depannya.

Di hari-hari sebelumnya senyum Him Chan akan melebar, tapi sepertinya tidak untuk hari ini. Pintu gerbang masih terlihat ramai seperti biasa, namun tak ada sosok yang namja bermarga Bang yang biasanya terlihat bersandar menunggu kehadiran Him Chan.

Yeoja itu melenguh kecewa. Kakinya hendak melanglah lagi, namun getaran di saku mantel yang kenakan nampak cukup menahan Him Chan di tempatnya.

Kelima jemari Him Chan menjalar memasuki saku di sisi kiri mantel yang dikenakannya. Setelah menemukan sumber getaran, Him Chan menarik tangannya hingga sebuah benda datar berbentuk persegi panjang mencuat ke permukaan.

Kini jari-jari cantik Him Chan berhambur menyentuh layar sensitif itu. Ia menggeser keylock pada ponsel pintarnya. Sebuah pesan baru saja masuk kedalam daftar inbox dan Him Chan segera membukanya.

_From: Lovely Bbang_

_Hime, mianhae. Hari ini kita tidak bisa pulang bersama. Aku ada sedikit urusan di luar. Kau langsung pulang saja ne"_

"huff" Him Chan menghela nafas.

Memang ada kalanya Him Chan harus pulang sendiri. Ia bukanlah satu-satunya hal yang harus masuk dalam daftar penting di kamus Yongguk. Namja itu pasti memiliki daftar-daftar lain yang mungkin lebih penting untuk hari ini.

Yeoja itu mengetikkan beberapa deret huruf untuk membalas pesan kekasihnya sebelum kembali menyelipkan ponsel itu ke dalam saku mantelnya.

Hembusan kecewa mengawali pijakan Him Chan di luar universitas. Yeoja itu mengeratkan mantel yang ia kenakan. Udara dingin hari ini terasa lebih menusuk di banding hari-hari sebelumnya. Kapiler-kapiler darahpun pecah tertusuk hawa yang merambat, menimbulkan berkas-berkas merah muda yang menodai pipi putih Him Chan.

Tidak lebih dari 10 menit waktu yang dibutuhkan Him Chan untuk sampai di sebuah halte bus. Kini hanya perlu waktu beberapa menit menanti kendaraan umum itu. Ketika bus yang akan ia tumpangi tiba, Him Chan langsung merangsek masuk bersama beberapa calon penumpang, kemudian ia menghempaskan diri di salah satu tempat di bagian paling belakang.

Him Chan berjalan beberapa meter untuk sampai di sebuah gedung apartement. Yeoja itu memilih menggunakan lift untuk mencapai lantai 10. Iapun harus melewati sekitar dua pintu untuk sampai di apartement yang ia tinggali bersama Yong Guk.

Yeah, mereka memang sudah tinggal bersama semenjak dua bulan setelah hubungan keduanya diresmikan melalui ikatan pertunangan. Tidak ada protes yang dilayangkan kedua orang tua mereka. Him Chan dan Yong Guk dianggap sudah cukup dewasa untuk hidup mandiri.

Him Chan melenggang mendekati dapur. Ia membutuhkan sesuatu yang bisa menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Secangkir coklat panas sepertinya tidak buruk. Meski tidak dapat mengusir hawa dingin dari tubuh itu sepenuhnya, namun setidaknya Him Chan tidak terlalu kedinginan lagi.

Bersama secangkir coklat panas di salah satu tangannya, Him Chan memasuki kamar. Yeoja itu menjejal tubuh kurusnya dengan setumpuk selimut sesaat setelah meletakkan coklat panas di meja nakas sebelum menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang.

Him Chan memainkan ponselnya sesekali menegak minuman hangat itu untuk mengusir rasa bosan.

Tidak terasa detik berlalu menjemput menit hingga menit telah melampaui hitungan jam. Coklat cair yang tadinya panas berangsur mendingin. Cangkir yang tadinya penuhpun kini terlihat hampa. Matahari telah berpulang tiga jam yang lalu, namun Him Chan baru menyadari langit telah berubah.

Yeoja itu beralih melirik jam dinding yang tergantung. 8:23 PM, Oh Tuhan berapa lama yeoja itu berada di atas ranjang? Him Chan tidak menyangka menjelajah dunia maya mampu membuatnya lupa waktu.

Hal pertama yang Ia lakukan sekarang adalah pergi keluar kamar. mengecek keberadaan Yong Guk, mungkin. Atau sekedar memastikan penerangan apartemen mereka.

Entah, tapi sepertinya alasan pertama, pasalnya Him Chan kini menggeser sebuah pintu beberapa meter dari kamarnya.

Gelap, sebuah kata yang mewakili kesan pertama Him Chan akan keadaan ruangan itu. Dan rapi, merupakan deretan huruf yang mendeskripsikan bagaimana keseluruhan isi ruangan pribadi Yong Guk di bawah cahaya lampu. Him Chan menghela nafas. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Yong Guk sudah pulang. Barang-barang di dalam sana masih dalam posisi yang sama seperti saat terakhir Him Chan memasuki ruangan itu tadi pagi.

"Apa yang dia lakukan di luar sana?" Pertanyaan itu terus menggelayuti pikiran Him Chan. Tak dapat dipungkiri, rasa khawatir tampak berseru dalam benaknya. Apalagi tak satupun kabar yang ia terima dari namja itu.

Him Chan menyentuh layar touch screen pada ponselnya dan mendial nomor Yong Guk disana. Lengannyapun terangkat untuk menempelkan benda persegi panjang itu di telinga.

Beberapa saat nada sambung sempat terdengar sebelum suara berat menggantikannya.

_"Yeob-"_

_"Ya! Kau dimana? Kenapa belum pulang? Apa yang kau lakukan di luar sana Bbang?" _Him Chan berseru dengan nada yang meninggi satu oktaf dari biasanya dalam sekali helaan nafas. Bahkan yeoja itu tidak membiarkan Yong Guk mengucapkan kata 'yeobuseo' secara utuh sebagai sapaan.

Suara gelak terdengar dari sebrang sana membuat bibir Him Chan mengerucut imut. Hei, pertanyaannya sangat-sangat tidak lucu untuk ditertawakan.

"Aigoo, kau merindukanku eoh?"

Him Chan mendengus. Bibirnya terlihat memanjang beberapa senti. Tidak ada pertanyaan yang terjawab oleh Yong Guk. Malahan dengan seenaknya namja itu melontarkan godaan yang sangat tidak tepat waktu. Tidakkah namja itu mengerti jika Him Chan sedang khawatir.

"Ya! Apa kau tidak bisa membedakan yang namanya rindu dan yang mana khawatir? Kau benar-benar Bang Yong Guk" gerutu Him Chan menanggapi namja di sebrang sana.

_"Arra, arra tuan putri. Jangan marah, nanti tidak cantik lagi."_Yong Guk berujar santai.

Him Chan berdecak sebal. Kenapa Yong Guk sangat senang menggodanya? Yeah, meski dalam sudut hatinya yang terdalam Him Chan menyukai itu. "Ck, bisakah kau hanya menjawab pertanyaanku saja Yong Guk-ssi?" Him Chan berujar sebal.

Desahan berat sempat terdengar oleh Him Chan sebelum suara berat Yong Guk kembali memenuhi pendengarannya.

_"Arraseo, nyonya Bang. Aku sedang di cafe dan kau harus datang sekarang. Aku tidak menerima penolakan."_

**Tutt, tut, tut...**

"Ya!" Him Chan berseru marah. Kakinya menghentak kesal memasuki kamarnya. Sumpah serapah mengalir lancar dari bibirnya hanya tertuju untuk Bang Yong Guk yang sangat-sangat menyebalkan bagi Him Chan. Seenaknya saja namja itu memutuskan sambungan telepon sebelum Him Chan sempat melayangkan protes akan perkataan berbau otoriter namja itu.

Namun demikian, nyatanya Him Chan tetap menurut, yeoja itu telah berada di depan cafe tempat Yong Guk memaksanya datang. Ia menggunakan sebuah gaun berwarna pink dengan sebuah stoking yang membalut kaki jenjangnya sebagai bawahan. Tak lupa juga dengan mantel hangat yang bertindak sebagai perisai dari suhu udara yang berada beberapa garis di bawah nol.

Ia mengernyit saat tulisan close tergantung pada pintu. Tapi itu tak mengurungkan niat Him Chan untuk menggeser pintu. Yong Guk tidak mungkin mengerjainya bukan?

Denting lonceng terdengar bersamaan dengan denting piano yang menyeruak menyapa pendengaran Him Chan. Hamparan lilin tertata sedemikian hingga menciptakan lautan api yang indah, yang juga difungsikan sebagai penerngan sekaligus membunuh titik-titik dingin di udara.

Him Chan berjalan mengikuti deretan lilin yang membawanya ke pusat ruangan. Disana sudah ada sebuah grand piano bersama seorang namja yang memainkan nada-nada hingga terdengar indah.

Yong Guk menggenakan setelan kemeja putih yang berbalut jas hitam dan dasi kupu-kupu menggantung rapi di lehernya. Tanpa melepas jemarinya dari rentetan truts piano Yong Guk menampakkan gummy smilenya. Raut tampan itu nampak mempesona terbias cahaya remang-remang di sekitarnya.

Him Chan masih pada tempatnya bersama sebilah senyum yang tampak beraroma haru. Tidak menyangka namja dewasa berkepribadian keras macam Yong Guk bisa seromantis pangeran di negeri dongeng. Yeah, meski masih terdapat part yang masih mencerminkan sisi kerasnya.

Him Chan tersenyum geli mendapati tatanan rambut Yong Guk yang jauh dari kata rapi. Surai yang mulai memanjang itu terlihat berlomba-lomba menjauhi kulit kepala Yong Guk. Nyatanya Yong Guk memang tidak terlalu pandai menata rambutnya sendiri. Him Chan memakluminya.

Yeoja berparas cantik itu membiarkan Yong Guk menyelesaikan permainannya. Membiarkan Yong Guk memanjakan sarafnya melalui setiap melodi yang tertuju untuknya. Ah, bolehkah Him Cha n menyebutnya begitu? Terlalu percaya diri memang. Tapi pada kenyataannya Yong Guk memang mempersiapkan itu untuk Him Chan bukan?

Saat denting terakhir terdengar. Kedua belah telapak tangan Him Chan terangkat, saling berbenturan satu sama lain. Tidak ada salahnya memberi sedikit apresiasi terhadap karya seni mengagumkan dari namjanya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Yong Guk entah sejak kapan telah berada beberapa langkah dari Him Chan dan semakin mendekat.

Him Chan berseru riang. "Daebak. Neomu, neomu choaseo." Sahut Him Chan.

Kedua sudut bibir Yong Guk terangkat. Sebelah tangannya kini terjulur menunggu sambutan tangan Him Chan. "Mau berdansa?" ajak Yong Guk mengerti akan kebingungan yeoja chingunya.

Him Chan sedikit ragu, namun kedua tangan itu bertaut juga.

Bersama alunan musik klasik yang entah diputar sejak kapan, kedua sejoli itu mulai terhanyut dalam dunia mereka. Salah satu tangan Yong Guk terlihat menyelip apik di pinggang Him Chan dan satu tangan Him Chan telah tergantung nyaman di bahu namja itu.

"Aku tidak tahu Bang Yong Guk bisa seromantis ini." Kata Him Chan setelah sekian lama terdiam.

Yong Guk tersenyum kecil menanggapi perkataan yeoja yang kini berstatus sebagai tunangannya itu. "Tenang saja, aku hanya berlaku seperti ini padamu." Kata Yong Guk berbumbu candaan dengan sedikit godaan di dalamnya.

Semburat merah menghiasi pipi Him Chan. Dengan sebal yeoja itu memukul ringan dada Yong Guk. Tangannya yang tadinya bertaut dengan tangan Yong Guk kini menjalar naik, mengalung di leher namja itu. Sementara kepalanya nampak menunduk malu.

Yong Guk terkekeh. Kedua tangannya telah bersarang di pinggang Him Chan saat yeoja itu melepas tangannya. Namja itu menari tangan kanannya naik dan menyentuh dagu Him Chan. Membuat yeoja itu mendonggak.

Jarak yang terlampau dekat membuat mereka dapat merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing. Yong Guk mengambil inisiatif memutuskan ruang yang tercipta diantara mereka. Namja itu menjatuhkan dahinya tepat di kening Him Chan membuat hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Yong Guk dengan suara berat yang mampu mendidihkan darah dalam diri Him Chan.

Him Chan tersenyum, "ya" sahutnya. Him Chan tak bisa memungkiri jika ia menyukai ini. Walapun ia sempat sebal karena Yong Guk yang tak memberi kabar apapun dari namja itu. Tapi itu tak sebanding dengan apa yang dilakukan Yong Guk untuknya.

"Kai mempersiapkannya sendiri?" tanya Him Chan. Bukan bermaksud meragukan Yong Guk. Hanya saja, namja itu tidak begitu pandai merangkai hal-hal semacam ini.

Yong Guk menatap Him Chan Lekat. Senyum kikuk terukir oleh sepadang sudut bibirnya. "Aku tidak bisa berbohong soal itu. Kau terlalu mengenalku, Hime chagi" kata Yong Guk.

Him Chan mengangguk paham. Ia mengulas senyum maklum sebagai bahasa verbal jika ia tidak mempermasalahkan itu. "Siapa?" tanya yeoja itu.

Yong Guk nampak enggan, namun nama-nama itu tersebut juga oleh bibirnya. "Jung Dae Hyun, Moon Jong Up, Yoo Young Jae, Choi Jun Hong" ujarnya dalam sekali helaan nafas.

Ugh, seharusnya Yong Guk mengerjakannya sendiri, sehingga ia tak perlu menyebut nama-nama itu ketika moment romantis mereka. Ia menghela nafas. "Aku benar-benar tidak bisa diandalkan" ucapnya dibarengi raut kecewa.

Him Chan tersenyum lembut. Salah satu tangannya terangkat menggapai pipi Yong Guk. Ia mengusapnya penuh kasih. "Gwenchana, aku tidak marah Bbang." Kata yeoja itu.

Yong Guk menangkup tangan Him Chan yang bergerak lembut di pipinya dengan satu tangan.

Untuk sesaat mereka tediam menikmati momen yang sangat jarang tercipta diantara keduanya. Mereka bernaung dalam keheningan. Saling menyelami kelereng yang merefleksikan wajah mereka.

"Gukkie" panggil Him Chan memutus ikatan mata mereka sekaligus merobek keheningan yang sempat tercipta.

Yong Guk hanya bergumam. Namja itu sepertinya masih enggan melepas wajah Him Chan dari pandangannya.

"Kau menyalakan banyak lilin, tapi kenapa tidak dengan lilin itu?" tanya Him Chan.

Sedikit tidak rela Yong Guk membebaskan wajah cantik itu dari lensa matanya. Namja itupun menoleh pada sebuah lilin yang dimaksud oleh Him Chan. Sebuah lilin putih berukuran sedikit besar dengan ukiran rumit yang tak tersentuh pematik. Ia kembali menatap Him Chan. "Mau menyalakannya bersama?"

Sebuah anggukan sebagai bahasa non verbal menyetujui ajakan namja itu. Binar tak sabaran terpancar dari manik-manik mata Him Chan. Dengan semangat kini Him Chan menarik tangan Yong Guk mendekat pada lilin itu. Sementara Yong Guk tampak terkekeh geli melihat wajah kekanakan Him Chan.

Sebuah pematik telah siap di tangan Yong Guk. Tanpa menunggu Him Chan bersuara lagi, namja itu mengarahkan nyala api ke lilin itu. Seakan tak mau kalah, Him Chanpun meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Yong Guk. Yeoja itu tersenyum jenaka.

"Bukankah kita akan menghidupkannya bersama?"

Yong Guk tak bisa menahan bibirnya yang berkedut. Namja itu kini juga melempar senyum pada Him Chan.

Tidak lama, api dari pematik telah berpindah pada lilin mereka. Yong Guk meraih lilin itu mendekat. Ia kemudian menatap Him Chan yang juga menatapnya dengan senyum yang masih merekah.

"Happy candle day"

"Happy candle day too"

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Akhirnya Ying bisa publish setelah hampir 6 bulan hiatus. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Agak aneh bin nyeleneh kan? Ini fict Bang Him pertama yang Ying buat, jadi mian seandainya tidak meuaskan.


End file.
